


A Proposal From Mitaka

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [39]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka asks Emperor Hux for special permission for something important</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal From Mitaka

Ben couldn’t help but giggle, forced to clap his hands over his mouth to stifle the noise. He glanced over at his fiance the Emperor, raising an eyebrow at him. The redhead was standing motionless beside him, hands behind his back and face devoid of any emotion. He stared down at his adviser Mitaka as if he had never seen him before. _Hux..._ he murmured into the other’s mind.

 _Not now,_ Hux mentally warned. He spared Ben the slightest of glances before turning his attention back to Mitaka, taking a step down to stand over the kneeling man. “Are you aware of the severity of what you are asking of me?” he demanded.

Mitaka raised his head to look up at his Emperor, running a tongue over his lips before nodding his head. “I fully understand, Sire.”

“You wish for me to give permission for you to wed my little brother; my only remaining piece of flesh and blood left to me. Not only do you wish to marry him, you wish to marry Captain Phasma as well. A husband and a wife,” Hux said.

“We love each other.”

“Do you see yourself rising above your given station with such a union?”

“I never even considered it. I care greatly for your brother as I do Phasma. She and Techie feel the same way for each other and myself. I wish only for permission to offer them rings to bind us all together,” Mitaka explained.

Hux raised an eyebrow, “and if I say no?”

Mitaka bowed his head, considering his words carefully. Slowly he lifted up his head again, locking eyes with his Emperor. “Then I will propose to them anyway and face whatever consequences there are for such a thing.”

“Oh stop being a wet blanket!” Ben cried. “I’ve seen into his mind. Everything he says is the truth! Let them get married!”

The Emperor growled but soon relented, nodding his head as he looked down at Mitaka and finally smiled at him. “You have my blessing then. Know that I expect my little brother’s days with you and Phasma to be happy ones.”

“They will always be happy, even if I must die to bring them about,” Mitaka promised with a nod of his head. He stood up then, smiling gratefully at the Senator before taking his leave of them both.

“It will be such a cute wedding,” Ben Amidala hummed.

“Not as nice as ours,” Hux amended.

“Of course not!”


End file.
